Unbreakable Bonds
by xPetrovaFire
Summary: Niah Calaway is a young wrestler who finds herself in a long adventure when her and her friends visit the small town of Mystic Falls. Follow her on this journey when she learns all about love, passion, friendship...and martyrdom.
1. Prologue

**Taking a new approach on the supernatural mixed with WWE! :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

My name is Niah Calaway. You've probably heard of my father. Mark Calaway? No. You'd know him as The Undertaker. The legendary Phenom that worked for WWE.

My Dad and I were pretty much the same. Of course I liked having sleep overs, and doing the typical girl thing, but, when I was 10, I developed a love for the wrestling ring when my Dad took me to a show in Houston. I got to meet so many of the old legends, like Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Bradshaw, Road Dogg, you name it! They showed me the ways of the ring, and since then, I knew that I wasn't anything like my mom Meredith Fell thought I would be.

She and I didn't always see eye to eye, but she was the best mother I could ask for, and I knew she'd always support my decisions.

But, most of my life, I felt, incomplete. Not in an ungrateful way by any means, but like I was meant to do something...extraordinary.

More important than what I was doing.

When I turned 24, Vince had signed me to the main roster. I was the current Women's Champ, and was a fan favorite in the company.

A group of the most prized wrestlers were sent to Mystic Falls, Virginia for a "field trip/vacation" of sorts. We would be scouting Mystic Falls High School for talent. John Cena who was a good friend of mine, and his girlfriend Layla would be joining me, along with Dolph Ziggler, Aj Lee, CM Punk, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Nikki Bella and to my dismay, Alberto Del Rio.

I had my fair share of run ins with the Mexican Aristocrat backstage, and while I couldn't deny he was a very handsome man, I just didn't see why all the girls backstage swooned over him like he was some Greek God. We weren't friends by any means. But little did I know, that there was much more to the man than I had ever expected. But more on that later...

While I was excited about this trip, I, along with everyone else, was not prepared for the twists and turns we would be facing in the small town, of Mystic Falls...

**What'd ya'll think? Lemme know!**

** I've got plans. ;)**


	2. I'm Not Like Most People

**Hey readers! Thanks for coming back! :) Means I must be doing something right. ;) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I've never been the kind of person to question why things happen in life. I usually just rolled with the punches life threw at me. But when I learned that Alberto would be sharing a car with me, Cena and Layla, I cursed the universe.

"Oh, c'mon Ni, it won't be that bad. Just put your iPod on or something." Layla suggested.

I scoffed, "But Lay, he's SO conceited! He flaunts all of his money and cars, and his big mansion. It's like he expects every girl that knows him to melt at the sound of his name, and dream about him holding them in his arms."

She shook her head and smiled, "Give him a chance. He might surprise you." she said with a wink.

I shrugged my head indifferently, "Maybe."

"Hey Niah...did you do any research about Mystic Falls?" he asked inquisitorially.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "No. Did you?"

She nodded, "Yeah. And I found some interesting local urban legends. Apparently in 1864, the town was rampant with vampires. And to this day, some people believe some of the founding families that were turned still live there."

"Vampires? Do you believe in all that stuff?" I asked with a slight chuckle as I zipped up my last bag.

She shrugged, "I believe that anything is legitimate until proven a fraud. But I just have a bad feeling you know? I mean, what if they really do exist?"

I sighed and patted her shoulder with a serious look on my face, "Simple. We'll drop kick them." And my act broke.

She and I both giggled as we lugged our bags out of the hotel, and with that, were walking towards the car, to meet up with Alberto and John.

When we got there, they were leaning against our rental, and chatting.

"Well, it's about time!" Alberto complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Be glad that we came at all, Alberto." I said with a hint of annoyance lacing my voice.

He squinted his eyes and gave me a mock smile.

John must have sensed the tension because he broke us up with a chuckle and stood between us, "Hey hey hey, let's try to get through this car ride without any tussle, alright? Can you two at least TRY to be civil?"

I looked at him and when he looked in my eyes, and suddenly my heart began to race and my breathing sped up. I looked down at my chest because I actually thought something was wrong. What in the world was THAT?

"No promises." I said as firmly as I could, but it came out rather quietly, as if I'd been defeated.

John put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey...Niah, you okay?" he asked concerned.

I nodded my head and smiled smally, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

I was awoken by a soft but lovely smell of "Amor Dior" cologne. When I opened my eyes, I was staring straight into Del Rio's chocolate brown ones which were boring into mine. I was petrified when I realized I had somehow landed in his lap when I was sleeping. I quickly sat up and gasped .

"Well _buenos dias_ to you too, _princesa_. Sleep well?" He asked teasingly with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled out.

It was around midnight, and we were already more than halfway to Mystic Falls, and everyone needed to stretch their legs. John pulled over at a 24 Hour Diner in Kentucky when we decided to have a late night snack.

The place was rather empty other than a strange biker man looking at me and Layla with hungry eyes. John must have noticed, because he put a protective arm around Lay, and gave him a warning glare. We all took a seat and ordered simple Caesar Salads. All the while, I was trying to ignore Alberto's obsessive talking about his cars with John.

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back." I said excusing myself from the table rather brusquely.

But what I didn't notice, was that someone was following me.

I washed the make-up off my face and freshened up before I decided to join the gang again. But, when I opened the door, the biker man was leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Well hey there pretty lady." he said to me with a strong country accent...and an even stronger scent of alcohol plaguing his breath.

"Hi." I said dismissively as I tried to pass him. But his hand snagged my arm.

"How about you and me get outta here and go have some fun?" he sneered into my ear.

I scoffed, "Sorry, not interested."

His hand tightened around my arm as he twisted it, "Let go of me!" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh c'mon...I seen you on WWE a few times. You LIKE it rough, don't you?" he began feeling his way up my shirt.

The way he said those words made me snap, but before I was about to defend myself further, a large hand, landed on his rather roughly.

"The lady said let her go." a person said with a deathly quiet voice, it raised the hairs on my arms.

My head snapped up to see my savior. It was...Alberto?

The sudden close proximity of our bodies made it hard for me to breathe. Why was he here? Why was he helping me? Pure adrenaline was lacing through my veins.

The man barked with laughter, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know she was taken."

Had I not been taken off guard, his comment would have angered me. The biker man looked at Alberto with taunting eyes, and without warning, he suddenly shoved me. I almost ran into the wall, but Alberto's arm snaked it's away around me, preventing the painful blow.

"Are you okay, Niah?" he quietly asked me, all while never taking his eyes of the biker.

I nodded, "Y-yeah."

He nodded, "Good." then looked at me for a split second, "Then get the hell out of here."

Before I could respond, he swung a right hook at the guy and began beating the hell out of him.

For some reason I began to feel very angry. I don't know if it was directed at Alberto, or the man. But watching this scene made me want to rip somebodies head off. My blood began to boil, it felt like something was crawling in my skin...my head began to pound like I was in a confined room with a drummer mercilessly banging on his instrument...

But in an instant...the feeling was gone.

My trance was broken when John and Layla came running towards us.

"Alberto Alberto, enough! Enough!" he yelled as he was pulling him off the biker.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he asked.

Alberto glared daggers into the man and said, "This little _perro_ tried to hurt Niah. I was trying to teach him a lesson."

John sighed and pushed the man against the wall, "I suggest you leave before I beat you to a bloody pulp, myself."

While he was dealing with him, I walked away from the scene, not being able to watch anymore. I needed a minute to compose myself.

"Niah!" someone called from behind me.

I shook my head and kept walking, "Leave me alone, Alberto."

I heard him sigh, but I still heard his footsteps, "Niah, just wait! _Yo quiero hablar contigo._ (I want to talk to you.)"

Frustrated, I whipped myself around, surprising him, "Why did you save me?" I growled out.

He stepped back in shock and scoffed, "_¿En serio? _(Seriously?) _¿__Que? _(What?) I was trying to save your life! Who knows what that_ sinvergüenza _would have done if I wasn't there?!"

"I was doing fine by myself!" I bit through my teeth.

There was that feeling again...the feeling of unexplainable anger and irritation. In more ways than none, I genuinely felt bad that I was taking my frustrations out on Alberto. He hadn't done anything to deserve it...

Why was I being so rude to him?

I walked away leaving him standing there, "_Sabes que,_ Niah? Most people just say THANK YOU."

My hands clenched my temples and I turned around trying to stay in control of my emotions. But I just couldn't do it. Something was wrong with me, and underneath my shield of coarse emotion, laid a blanket of fear. What was happening to me? And why here and now?

"I'm not like most people, Alberto."

A look of surrender came across his face as he clenched his jaw, "_Esta bien_, Niah. _Esta bien_."

And with that, he went inside the building leaving me here alone...to drown in my pool of regret.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I know right now it seems like this story will be focusing on me and Alberto, but it's not. I'm just starting out like this to help my SL run smoothly. And I know I might be running a little to fast, but I'll slow down once I get all the characters incorporated. :) Love you all! Thanks again!  
**


	3. Welcome to Mystic Falls

_**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls...**_

_There was an odd and tense silence in the room. Two men stood, neither being quite sure what to say..._

_The older man stared out the window in shock and desperation._

"_It can't be true, Damon." he whispered._

"_It is. I saw it with my own two eyes. The circumstances are different...but I know it's another one of Mother Nature's loop holes." the younger man confirmed indifferently. _

_He was more pissed than concerned at the present situation. He knew word would get around quickly within their group. And soon...Mystic Falls would wreak with havoc again._

"_But sh...she's not even a-"_

"_I'll tell you what she IS. She's your DAUGHTER. And there's a little bitch called genetics which is probably where she got it from. Poor kid probably doesn't even know what's wrong with her. She probably thinks it's claustrophobia or something."_

_The man whipped around with an angry look on his face, "Do you think this is FUNNY? This isn't fair for her! I wanted to keep her as far away from this life as possible!" he yelled. He threw a glass at the wall, and watched it shatter to hundreds of pieces. And at this moment...that's exactly what he wanted his body do to._

_Damon sighed and walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder, "When she gets here, you need to get close to her. Get to know her. You should be the one to tell her the truth."_

_The man rubbed his hands over his face, while he felt his emotions overwhelming him. Drowning him, was more like it. _

"_She's going to hate me forever. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her. How am I going to live with myself knowing that I'm the one that's putting her through this?"_

* * *

The remainder of the trip was spent in awkward silence. At times I could feel Alberto's eyes burning holes into my cheek, but I just couldn't look at him. John and Layla were holding each others hands, doing that couple thing where they didn't need to speak to communicate.

"Hey guys, we're here!" John said happily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Finally." I whispered under my breath.

I looked out my window, and there stood our co-workers, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Nikki Bella, CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, and Aj Lee.

"C'mon Ni, let's go see Aj and Mike. John will take our bags inside our room." Layla suggested.

She knew I needed to vent. I smiled at her and nodded.

As soon I took a deep breath of fresh air, something was wrong. Something just didn't feel...right. Do you ever get that feeling where you go somewhere, and you have a hair raising, blood curdling, stomach clenching vibe that something was just...off? Magnify that feeling 10 times.

Shrugging it off the best I could, we headed over to our friends.

"Finally! We were beginning to think you guys got lost or something!" Aj said hugging us both. Contrary to her storyline, she was a sweet little soul. Aside from Layla, she was my closest female friend in the business.

"Yeah, all this little Pipsqueak could talk about was "Where's Ni and Lay? Are they lost? Are they here yet? Where's Lay and Ni? Where's Ni and Lay?" Mike said doing a horrible impersonation of Aj.

It got a giggle out of me though. The cherry on top was seeing Aj glare at him with those beady little doe eyes.

"Woah woah woah, easy there, tiger, I was just kidding." Mike chuckled as Aj tried pouncing on him.

He chuckled, "But seriously though, you guys alright? What took you so long?"

"We're fine, we just hit a stump in Kentucky. We'll fill you in later, though. Layla and I are going to go to our room and freshen up." I explained with a forced smile.

Aj smiled understanding and nodded, "Alright then. A few of us were gonna head down to Mystic High. Meet us there later?"

"Definitely. We'll be there in 45 minutes." I promised her.

She clapped with a huge smile on her face and waved, "Yay! See you later!"

I sighed and Layla lead us up to our room. When she shut the door, I felt the beginning of either a lecture, or heart to heart.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me gently with her English accent seeping through.

I shrugged, "I'm fine." I said blankly.

She heaved a heavy breath and shook her head, "Why were you so mean to Alberto last night? The man saved your li-"

I groaned and cut her off, "Oh Lay, c'mon, seriously? Not right now. I feel guilty enough as it is." I said a little bit aggravated.

She put her hands up in surrender, "Relax...I was just going to say that when you cool off...you should talk to him and apologize...and I don't know...maybe say THANK YOU? It's what most people do, you know?" she said with a mini smile.

I looked at her with a small smile myself, "He said the exact same thing last night."

She giggled, "Well, great minds think alike. Now c'mon. Go get ready! We're leaving here in a little bit."

I took a shower to clear my mind, then decided to curl my hair, and get dressed in a white Summer dress with white shorts underneath. We were going to be watching as the Mystic Falls cheerleaders and wrestling teams showed us their moves in the ring.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, I'm going to wash up." Layla called out from the bathroom.

"K, Lay." I replied as I stitched the last bobby pin in my curly hair.

"Well, it'll do for now." I muttered quietly under my breath.

Three soft knocks on the door caught my attention. I raised my eyebrow, curious to who the guest could be.

I opened the door and there stood a tall man, with dark blue eyes, and scruffy facial hair. A part of me felt like I knew him from somewhere. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman...you must be Niah."

* * *

**;)**


End file.
